Many, including development engineers, network administrators, and network testing organizations, have occasion to test the performance of wireless local area networks. The accepted practice of testing wireless local area networks is to install numerous computers with wireless network capability, then associate, authenticate, and present requests for data to a wireless hardware device called an access point, sending and receiving data streams over a high frequency radio channel. This common practice is expensive, driven by the cost of the many computers, and is not easily configurable for the commonly needed variety of user population sizes and data traffic loads.